The Bet
by nocuousnoctifer
Summary: Hermione and her boyfriend held a bet. Their relationship has been secret for months, but he thought it was time. He thought people should know, but she wasn't so sure. Dramione oneshot.


Hermione had actually agreed. She was unsure why she had; maybe it was because she was certain Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch match. Her boyfriend, and her have had a secret relationship for months, but Hermione was nervous about breaking the news to her friends. So he offered a bet. He would show everybody that Hermione was his girlfriend in front of all the students and staff at the Quidditch match if his house won, and if her house won, they would keep it a secret until the next Quidditch match again, where the same bet would be made until his house won. Hermione was rushing from the Quidditch team locker rooms where she agreed to the bet. She raced down the halls of Hogwarts down to the Quidditch pitch where the match would start in five minutes. She finally made it, walking towards the front of the bleachers to be able to see the pitch better. From there, she could see the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team captains, shake hands. She could also see Harry and Malfoy staring each other down, both determined to win this match. Both immediately looked towards Madam Hooch after hearing a horn that signaled the release of the Quidditch balls and Snitch.

0000000

After hours spent screaming chants to encourage her fellow Gryffindor students, Slytherin was ahead of Gryffindor with ten more points. It was nearing the end of the match, and she was nervous. She could see Harry, Ginny, and Ron, across the pitch playing competitively. She was in the middle of yelling "GO GRYFFINDOR" whenever she saw Malfoy dive for something too small to see as the Snitch from her distance. Immediately, Harry dived after, struggling to catch up to Malfoy who now had his arm outstretched to reach for something. By now, her fellow Gryffindor students were screaming unintelligible things, outraged by the fact that harry is not close enough. She could see across the pitch the Slytherin population screaming louder to encourage their house team and waving house flags. From her place on the bleachers, the most Hermione could see was a sea of green and waves of silver on the bleachers opposite her. Looking back to where Malfoy and Harry were chasing the Snitch, she saw Malfoy take one last dive towards something. As he caught the Snitch, uproar of Slytherin and Gryffindor students commenced. The Slytherins were cheering and screaming in excitement, the Gryffindors screaming and raging about the loss.

0000000

Hermione could see the Gryffindor team flying to meet on the grass below the pitch, and could see her house teammates patting each other on the back, no doubt congratulating each other on a "job well done" and "next time". Soaring in the air above however, were the Slytherin students. The team captain was pumping his fist, encouraging a cheer from fellow housemates, and fellow team members doing the same.

That's when she saw him, his ego practically bursting. Hermione could only smile. By now, the uproars had died down, and students were talking to each other at a reasonable voice level. Few Quidditch players were flying now, most on the ground below. Hermione watched her boyfriend as he flew towards her from the other side of the other pitch, Hermione getting more and more nervous the closer he came. Students were pointing now, why was he, of all people, flying towards the Gryffindor side of the pitch? Students were fast to buzz about this, watching intently as he stopped before Hermione. As soon as he stopped, all talking had silenced. Everybody was watching, students and even the teachers and staff. Draco Malfoy was currently flying in front of Hermione Granger. He stepped from his broomstick onto the bleacher where she just stood from, and embraced her. He brought his hand towards her chin, rubbing it before planting a kiss on her lips. Hermione could feel the smirk on his lips as he brought them to collide with her.

Students, especially the Gryffindors surrounding the bleachers near them were boggled. Jaws were dropped, one student even fainted. The Gryffindors weren't the only ones; the Slytherins were surprised as well. Some just smirked; others were pissed at the fact that Malfoy was in a relationship with Granger, a mudblood. Dumbledore smiled at the pair, happy about inter house relationships, and the fact that Draco had gotten over his blood prejudices. Snape was astounded to say the least, but it reminded him of his love for a certain muggle-born as well. McGonagall was shocked that Hermione was with Draco Malfoy, but she knew that Hermione was happy.

0000000

Draco pulled away from their kiss, breathless; Hermione's heart pounding.

"How was that for the bet?" Draco asked, smirking and leaning close towards Hermione.

Hermione could only breathe out the word "perfect" before he grabbed his broomstick. Mounted on his broom, he stretched his hand out to reach for Hermione's own. She hesitated, and remembered something. She pulled his Slytherin scarf from underneath her robes and pulled them around her neck while Draco flashed his pearly white teeth. With the scarf now fully visible, she grasped his hand, and climbed on. Draco flew his broom towards the ground below the pitch, and stopped feet away from the rest of the golden trio. He kissed her lips once more, before flying back on his broom towards his other Slytherin teammates. Most had clasped his hand and hugged brotherly, one or two didn't bother looking. Hermione, who was one the ground, was met eagerly by Ginny who had many questions. Based on his facial expression, Harry comprehended what had just happened with Draco; meanwhile Ron was currently as red as his hair. Hermione looked at the two and just said "good game" before walking towards the common room, smirking while toying with the Slytherin scarf she sported.


End file.
